


New Semester

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Makato and Haruka are both of to start there first semester at college.





	New Semester

**Author's Note:**

> Not Canon! I wrote this way before the announcement of Season 3. It will not be accurate.

“Haru!” Makoto yelled from outside his best friend's door. Haru, who was sitting at the table finishing his breakfast, got up from the table and allowed Makoto to come inside the house.  
“Sorry, let me finish up cleaning and we can Leave,” Haru told him, sitting back down to finish his breakfast and then placed his dish into the sink before walking over to Makoto, who was sitting on his couch scrolling on his phone. Haru gathered up his backpack and what he needed for class today.  
“I’m ready to go Makoto,” Haru called as he came out of the room.   
“Now that we are done, let’s go to our meeting spot,” Makoto said with a smile, Haru nodded his head in agreement and the two of them went out heading to their first day of college exams.  
“I wonder if Nagisa and Rei have found any members yet?” Makoto mused.  
“Don’t worry, they will find someone that loves to swim as much as they do,” Haruka said as they walked towards the train station.  
“Your right, but I’m more worried about how Kou-chan will react to them,” Makoto said and Haruka wondered how there muscle loving Manager would react.  
“It will be fine, at least she will get to fawn over the muscles as they are being trained,” Haruka said Makoto let out a laugh.   
“That’s true,” Makoto said. “Just think, in a few more days though Haru-chan. We will be at university.”  
Haruka nodded his head before trying to kick Makoto, but Makoto managed to move out of the way.  
“Why are you trying to hit me for?” Makoto whined, looking at his best friend.  
“Don’t call me that,” Haruka said.


End file.
